Rook Islands
Rook Islands are the setting of Far Cry 3. It is where Vaas, Citra, Hoyt Volker and Dr. Earnhardt are based, and is full of relics such as ancient ruins and World War II crash sites. Background The Rook Islands were once considered a tropical paradise. Even though the isles are filled with lush jungles, rolling savannahs, thick swamps, and steep mountains, years of neglect and violence have forced the isles to fall into a state of turmoil.. permanently. The once peaceful chain of islands belonged to the thriving tribes(primarily the Rakyat) that once inhabitated the entirety of the isles. Later in the 15th century, Zheng He a Chinese warlord, passed near the isles during a voyage to map the oceans. It was an ideal location for one of Zheng He's most trusted soldier, Lin Cong. After Zheng He left the isles, Lin Cong stole one of Zheng He's colossal treasure ships(named; "the Chaoyang" containing massive amounts of gold and treasure that was compiled over Zheng He's many ocean-voyages), he promised his crew riches and power and Lin Cong delivered. Once Lin Cong and his men secured and hid the ship, they set out to enslave the natives, the Chinese intruders forced the native-slaves to build shrines as well as some towns and some temples in his name. At this point, Lin Cong and his men were considered lords of the isles (with Lin still in complete control), the island's newfound empire was short-lived however.. as a vengeful Zheng He returned for Chaoyang and his traitorous old ally. After a relatively minor battle, Zheng He wiped Lin Cong's empire from the island for good (with help from the Rakyat who took the opportunity to rebel), but not before Lin Cong could seal away his most prized possession.. the Chaoyang. And the Rook Islands rumors and myths state that the ship was never found. As time passed on, the British colonials landed on the isles after finding considerable amounts of phosphate beneath the surface. The British then began enslaving the natives, forcing them to work in their mines. Eventually, the phosphate started to run low and the tribals began fighting back, so the British packed up and left. The natives who were finally free, picked up the pieces of their homeland and rebuilt the Rook Islands but with the island dry of resources, it saw another period of tranquility from the outside world. Centuries later, a Japanese General Yamagato had his men land on the isles to start up a new command center for a forward attacking naval force during World War II. The natives were then forced to the centers of the isles, with some being imprisoned and most being killed. The soldiers were then able to build bunkers and fortifications throughout the isles perimeters with the natives effectively driven back. Unfortunately, just under a year after landing on the Rook Islands, the terrible news of Japan's bombings finally reached the island's radioman, Private Tadao. His pride tarnished, his loved ones dead, and his faith in his country crippled, he spared his men from the devastating news by sabotaging the radios and radio towers. This caused great tension between him and his superiors, eventually leading a decorated Major Mogi to go crazy and kill several of his own men just to get to Tadao(whom he believes is a traitor for the Americans). There were also two top secret projects(named Project Tenka/Project Kyouken) that were in the works by a doctor under orders from the General, but after being deserted on the island with the rest of the Japanese soldiers he grew increasingly paranoid until he finally descended into madness before he met his untimely demise. In 2012, Rook Island hasn't really progressed from its past issues. The natives have grown tired and only wish to live their lives in solitude, no longer caring who inhabits the islands anymore. The only resistance to the outside world is the people of the Rakyat who believe the island was and still is rightfully their homeland. With the pirates now swarming the islands, the Rakyat are ready to fight back, and they prepare and wait for a sign from their deities. Locations The Rook Islands are broken up into five isles, but the North and South Islands are the two main areas where the pirates have set up their bases of operations (Vaas in the North, Hoyt in the South). They are also areas that the player can explore, filled with vast cave systems, crumbling ruins, dangerous forests and jungles, as well as some very nasty pirates that are using the islands for slave and drug trafficking. List of known locations: *Amanaki (North Island) *Badtown (North Island) *Citra's Temple (North Island) *Dr. Earnhardt's Mansion (North Island) *Gaztown (South Island) *Thurston Town (South Island) *The Compound (South Island) Location of the Rook Islands Based on the culture, nature and in-game mentions, the islands are theorized to be located near the Mariana Trench region of the North Pacific Ocean, between Thailand and Papua New Guinea. In real life, an island called Rook Island/Umboi Island is located near Paua New Guinea. Gallery FC Screenshot 6.jpg FC Screenshot 5.jpg FC Screenshot 3.jpg FC Screenshot 2.jpg FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Far-Cry-3-4 1329425500.jpg Far-Cry-3-2 1329424882.jpg Fc3screen24.jpg Concept Art Fishermans Village.jpg References Category:Far Cry 3 Locations